liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
George W. Bush
George W Bush claims to be the current President of that most democratic country, the United States. This claim is open to dispute, as he was not elected in 2000, but appointed by the Supreme Court, and after 2004 delegated all of his Presidential powers to Vice President Richard Cheney. Etymology Bush's name derives from the Latin word bush (note the little "b"), which is derived from the Anglo-Saxon word for vagina. Bush can mean vagina http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=bush+confidence or pubic hairhttp://archive.salon.com/politics/feature/2001/03/28/bush/index.html. He's also called Dubya Morals He claims to be of high moral standards, but is killing Americans daily only because he lacks the courage to admit he was and is wrong. He was sitting in a chair reading a children's book for nine minutes after he was informed of the 9/11 attacks. Some say it was lack of leadership and understanding. Contributions to America He is the Worst President ever. He is a historic disgrace to the oval office and a traitor to the American constitution. He claims to be of high moral standards but kills Americans daily only because he lacks the courage to admit he was and is wrong. He was sitting in a chair reading a children's book for 9 minutes after he was informed of the 9/11 attacks. Some say it was lack of leadership and understanding George W. Bush has a history of intentional inertia. For example, when the first plane hit the world trade center, Bush was preoccupied with trying to read a book placed upside down. The book, titled My Pet Goat was actually bait by the Republican extremist terrorists to distract Bush while they enacted 9/11. After Hurricane Katrina, Bush aided in relief efforts by singing to the grieving victims on his guitar, while he should have been signing legislature to deliver socialism to the needy refugees. Facts about George W. Bush *George W Bush believes in imaginary friends. *George W Bush is incapable of pronouncing the words "nuclear" and "terror." Instead, he says "nucular" and something that sounds like "tuhr." *George W Bush is a puppet of the New World Order. *George W Bush has lysdexia. *George W Bush had reading contests with Karl Rove. On the Sunday after he resigned, ol' Turdblossom made the rounds of the Sunday morning talk shows and said, with a straight face, that GW had already read almost 100 books in the year 2007. (Did Dr. Seuss write that many books?) *George W Bush is Dick Cheney's boss. No, really, he is. Honest. I swear... *George W Bush lied to the world. Apparently fish and people CANNOT coexist peacefully. *George W Bush is described as "Democrat" by many radio personalities. Bushisms Mr bush is also well known for his flawless command of the English language. (not) Below is a list of Bushisms for your enjoyment. "You know, a trucker, if he's interested in moving through Northwest Arkansas in expedition fashion, will pay a little extra money to be able to do so."—explaining how toll roads can generate funds for highway maintenance while helping motorists move quickly, Rogers, Ark., Oct., 15, 2007'' "I got a lot of Ph.D.-types and smart people around me who come into the Oval Office and say, 'Mr. President, here's what's on my mind.' And I listen carefully to their advice. But having gathered the device, I decide, you know, I say, 'This is what we're going to do.' "— Lancaster, Pa., Oct. 3, 2007 "As yesterday's positive report card shows, childrens do learn when standards are high and results are measured."—New York, Sept. 26, 2007 "I'm going to try to see if I can remember as much to make it sound like I'm smart on the subject."—answering a question concerning a possible flu pandemic, Cleveland, July 10, 2007 "These are big achievements for this country, and the people of Bulgaria ought to be proud of the achievements that they have achieved."—Sofia, Bulgaria, June 11, 2007 Wisdom and strength, and my family, is what I'd like for you to pray for."—Washington, D.C., May 2, 2007 (Why would we want to do that? They have done nothing but mess up our country)'' "Information is moving—you know, nightly news is one way, of course, but it's also moving through the blogosphere and through the Internets."—Washington, D.C., May 2, 2007 I fully understand those who say you can't win this thing militarily. That's exactly what the United States military says, that you can't win this military." --George W. Bush, on the need for political progress in Iraq, Washington, D.C., Oct. 17, 2007 Reporter "There's a concern that the Beruit airport has been bombed, and do you see a risk of triggering a wider war, and on Iran, they have so far refused to respond. Is it too far past a deadline or do they still have time to respond." Bush "I thought you were going to ask about the pig." Category:People